Attack of the Monsterous Titans 2
by ZayZilla45
Summary: Everything for a while felt safe within the walls, or so they thought as other Kaijuus started appearing out of thin air, so many destructive monsters lurking in the open world outside the walls...Nothing felt safe when they realize that Godzilla wasn't on humanity's side in their world, turning into a nightmare!
1. Chapter 1: 3 days later

**After the appericiation the previous part got, Part 2 is now getting started! To celebrate the king of monsters movie getting a digital release in about a week, Why not celebrate with the first ever fanfic that I offically finished. Now in this sequel instead of focusing on the previous world with GDF instead we're instead gonna go deep into the corps since if you seen the after credits of the previous part, it's very important. And if you didn't read the first story...what are you doing here? read the first story first and come back here because trust me you'll be way confused on what's going on. You guys ready? let's begin**.

"A week has passed and things have been peaceful...Honestly it felt like breeze of fresh air...well unless you're us in this situation...because things turned into a destructful turn..." A voice said as the screen fades out to show a horrible bloody battlefield with so many bodies, the sky was a bloodshot red and there was fire all over the place burning the trees and wildlife in its path panning on to show Eren all bruised and bloodied laying there.

"A very very...destructive turn" The voice said as it sounded like eren's in which the one laying on the ground lingered his eyes to a glow of blue on his right to see glowing of Spinal plates of a creature in the mist.

_5 days ago..._

In front of Wall Rose was a newly built Godzilla statue that was built in the honor of the great titan to win the huge battle in New York...Since then everything was peaceful. People felt safer than they are before. Ever since that battle, None was heard from Annie, Beltholdt, and Reiner but... Zeke was offically claimed to be dead after the people from the other reality confirmed to find his rotting corpse in the wreckage.

But they haven't truly won all because the leader has been vanquished...Reiner and the other shifters are out there somewhere...waiting...in the shadows..

_Meanwhile_

Levi and Erwin rode on their horses by themselves to meet up with hange who has in need of the presence of the both of them. Levi and Erwin soon realize they're in the same area where they found the outposts, and being attacked by the Gyaos, which soon later got attacked by Rodan. Levi and Erwin approached the woman as they stop behind her seeing that she's looking at a huge footprint that was caused by Rodan.

"You've been looking at that footprint for 2 days...you're wasting our time here" Levi said angerily, He knew Hange was a huge fangirl of these type of things. She poked her head out of the giant footprint smiling.

"You guys might wanna hear this though...check it out!" she said opening up sketch book showing footprints she sketched.

"oooh great you drew them how fantastic...can we go now?" levi asked as Hange grew a tick mark.

"Look closely...You see the curve of the Footprint, it's different than the one found within Wall Rose!" Hange pointed out.

"What does it mean?" Erwin asked

"There wasn't one Rodan here...there were two, one is a female and one is a male! We saw the female fighting against the Murder Birds and the Male was the one that attacked wall rose...According to ecosystem research, A male would always want to impress a female to gain the attention of her enough to breed and make adorable offsprings, isn't that great?" She asked as Levi grunted grabbing her collar.

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THERE'S ANOTHER RODAN ON THE LOOSE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US A WARNING?!" Levi asked Angerily

"I had to make sure to confirm it and besides, she's probably long gone by now looking for another mate possibly" She said

"Possibly? what if she comes to the walls? We're not prepared for that" Levi explained.

"Relax...if she wanted to destroy us she would've done it now" She said as a huge shadow swooped past them from the sky above. Levi turned and crosses his arms at Hange.

"Sorry...i jinxed it..." She said looking down in embarassment as Erwin watches the female Rodan fly off, it wasn't even heading towards wall rose, it was going the opposite direction.

"Where's it even going anyways" Erwin asked as watched

"It's reacting to something outside the walls...Remember that alpha call thingy at that serizawa guy told us about? I think she's responding to an alpha...meaning-" she said as Levi interrupted her and finished her sentence.

"Azaki is right...there are other monsters here.." he turned to Erwin. "Get the other troops...we're going on a hunt" he said to Erwin who nods in agreement..

"Wait Captain...we can't just hunt it down...it's a living species here in this world!" Hange said going in front of them both.

"Species or not we can't risk them harming the walls...It's better to obsevere them and then work up a plan to neutralize them.." Levi said passing through her as Hange grabs his arm.

"They're not Titans...atleast the ones we know...you saw what created the titans that we know...we kill em because they were built to kill us...This realm created these creatures...you and I know what we saw in that other reality the monsters fought to protect us and protect the land that they live on...we're like ants in an ecosystem...if they don't mind us...how about we do the same and coexist...what if there's another Godzilla out there?" she asked as levi looked back at her.

"And what if there's another Ghidorah in this world?...Hange I'm not stupid we all saw the same thing...and since that's correct that means we both saw what these creatures can do...What if there is another ghidorah out there or worse something bigger?! You really think we can rely on a giant lizard?!" he asked back

"Well i remembered that giant lizard saved our asses multiple times including it destroying Ghidorah to pieces! Azaki told us this info for a reason! We built that statue in honor and everybody within the walls relies on him as our savior! We cannot win against them with our weapons at this point...just because we got those new swords by that Jasper guy it doesn't mean we stand a chance.." She said with seriousness in her eyes as Erwin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then I say we find the defenders in this world then" Erwin said smiling as levi looked over in shock with Hange getting the same expression.

"Are you kidding...Captain Erwin I must insist you do know-" levi said as Erwin interrupted him.

"YES I know!...but she has a point...why go and kill them when they have done nothing to prove otherwise...Now i say we go find the defenders...although finding Godzilla would be hard.." Erwin said as Levi sighed getting in the conversation.

"Ok...how about that big ape?" levi asked.

"At the moment we can't find a place called skull island" hange answered back.

"What about the giant turtle?"

"That big guy must've been in a different world all together...unless you want me to get Eren to do his magical whistling"

"What about that giant butterfly?"

"You mean mothra?" said two familiar voices as Levi, Erwin, and Hange looked over at a rock where the voices came from. There stood the twin fairies of infant island.

"Oh it's you two...nice to see you again" Erwin smiled at the two as they looked at each other then back at Erwin.

"We're not the twins that you people know from the other reality...we're from this world" They both said.

"then how come you know about them?" Levi asked.

"We're linked to all versions of ourselves...the mothra in this world is still in an egg waiting to be hatched...nowhere her full form" They said.

"How long will it take?" Erwin asked

"might take days, months, or even years...it depends on how how healthy the larvae is" They answered.

"do you know what that Rodan is reacting to?" Hange asked as the twins looked on.

"The titan shifters that are in your world have bought something from the otherworld by the ecoterrorist leader...a monster that was created from the Oxygen Destroyer long before the rift device was even created...This creature isn't something to reckoned with and might be a danger to every creature on earth.." They said as Levi clinched his fist.

"Damn...I knew that bastard were planning something with them...What can we do about it? our weapons are useless..." Levi said.

"You have to wake King Ceasar the lion god...who's asleep in the mountains within the walls..." They said as Hange took a few steps back in shock with levi looking back in confusion.

"Guys...remember that religious group near the mountains that had that lion statue...Their god was a creature named Ceasar!" Hange pointed out as one time the corp went to investigate the weird cult activties over at the mountains just to find a religious village that don't mean harm. This made Levi's eyes widen.

"Wait a second...what about Godzilla why can't we wake him.." Erwin asked

"I'm afraid that the Godzilla in your world is not the defender you saw in that other world...matter of fact in this world...he's referred as a god of destruction and chaos" the twins said.

"WHAT?!!!" Hange yelled out.

"damn..." Erwin muttered to himself.

"...Erwin change of plans...get the troops, we're going to the mountains immediately..." Levi ordered as he nods getting their horses.

"Thanks for the inf-" he turned to the fairies who suddenly disappeared which made Hange be a bit shook.

"C'mon Hange...we need to get moving!" Levi said as Hange went back into her sense and nodding getting on her horse with Trio riding off towards wall rose.

More monsters? A giant monster made by the titan shifters? A lion God? Godzilla being a monster of destruction and chaos?

What does this mean for the future of the walls? Is everybody in Danger and if so how will they avoid it...will king ceasar be the key to stopping these other titans?

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon of the Sky

**Authors Notes: Wow I only released one chapter and already i got a good handful of positive feedback, that's telling me that you guys love the idea of how I make the titans work like they're a part of this fictional word in the very beginning and that makes me feel more inspired to do more, although like a typical newcomer I always go on hiatus waaaaay too much, I literally have no excuse of where have I been, I mean I still haven't continued my biggest fic and it's still getting postive feedbacks even though I haven't touched it for over a month, I will finish though in the future but for now let's get to the next chapter of this series. **

_In __the throne room of Queen Historia_

"Ah...I see, so the tables are turned in this situation..but why do you ask permission to seek coexistence with the Natives?" Asked Historia as she sat there on her throne in front of Levi who stood there telling her everything that the fairies have told him.

"They may know how to awaken this lion god, now I know this may sound stupid but it would be appericiated if we seek the natives secrets, because if those fairies are right and the traitors Beltholdt, Reiner, and Annie do have a big weapon or monster to destroy us then it should be atleast noted." Levi said at the queen who then crossed her legs leaning her head back a bit.

"And how do we know this lion god is here to destroy us?" Historia asked seeming a bit concerned about this whole "Release the giant Lion God" Idea.

"If that was so, the faires would've told us, they already warned us about the Godzilla that we have in our world and how we should not wake him" He explained as Historia nodded in understandment as she asked another question.

"Speaking of which...do you have any idea of where he even is precisely? They didn't say he was in the bottom of the ocean and these huge Titans that you call Kaiju all have a background or a home of some kind, if they're warning you not to wake him then that means he's much closer than we think he is" Historia pointed out as Levi's eyes widen a bit in realization. She has a point, if the faires specfically told them to not wake him that means that he's nearby the walls...or better yet...sleeping within the walls hidden from sight altogether.

"I'm afraid not but thanks for pointing it out my queen, trust me once we find where he's sleeping, we'll figure a way to avoid his awakening" Levi said as she nodded once again.

"You've gained my permission to visit the natives...You're dismissed.." Historia said as Levi did the trademark corp salute as he walked out the room.

_30 minutes later in the mountains_

Levi was riding on their horses up the path to the village with Eren and the others, it seem it might take a while to get to the top because the mountain itself was huge which Eren stopped his horse to give a good look at it with his eyes lingering from the bottom all the way to the top.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was a huge god inside this mountain sleeping...this mountain is enormous..." Eren said to himself as Armin and Mikasa stopped beside them giving the mountain a good look as well.

"It's hard to believe that there are mammals bigger than us to begin with, I mean that other world had a Giant Mammoth as a Kaiju...Imagine this giant lion thousands or maybe millions of years ago sitting on top of this huge structure roaring at the bright moon in the night sky...it's like a bedtime story that your mom would read to you Eren..." Armin said smiling as Eren smiled back.

"Yeagar, Ackerman, Armin...Stop daydreaming, we got a task ahead of us.." Levi yelled out as Eren, Mikasa, and armin catches back up to the group as 30 more minutes passed by as Levi stopped his horse with the other stopping as well.

"Levi wha-" Eren called out as Levi shushed him scanning his eyes from right to left.

"Do you hear that...?" Levi whispered as quiet distant screams were heard far in their path, it sounded like the village. "SHIT C'MON!!" he yelled as the corp started to speed towards the village as they finally got their to see the natives being attacked by Titans that were eating the people while chasing the others that tried to hide in their shelters.

"How in the hell?! Where did these titans come from Eren blocked off the holes in the walls!" Jean yelled out as levi took out his plasma sword which was recieved by jaspar back in the other world they were in.

"Someone is here turning natives into titans, clear the village try to find the culprit!" Erwin ordered as everyone got into action cleaning out titans with their new crafted blades.

The corp started clearing one by one as Eren heard a scream from one of the shelters as he ran in stopping at the sight before him.

"I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN, WE WILL KILL YOU THIS TIME YOU UNDERSTAND?! WHERE'S THE GODDAMN STATUE?!" Yelled out showing to be Reiner with Annie and Beltholdt besides him, and the person Reiner had his hands on was somebody rather familiar...

"I'm telling you the truth...please just stop..." said a female voice to revealing it to be...YMIR...she was wearing native clothing with a hood on her head what was she doing living in this village? Wasn't she on their side?...this made Eren clinch his fist as he had to make himself known.

"HEEEEEYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out as Beltholdt gasped in fright as Reiner turned around glaring at Eren with Annie not giving a reaction at all.

"You...You just don't get out our lives do you? you just think you do this goddamn world a favor!" Reiner said not taking his eyes off eren.

"and you think you are by killing hundreds of people?! How ignorant can you be you goddamn nutcase?!" Eren growled back.

"i'm ignorant? Humanity is the one Ignorant, that man in the other world gave a good point and a good point of view of how similar our worlds are...they're all in the brink of extinction unless we give this world back to the creatures who own it!" Reiner Yelled

"Tell that to king Cesar because he's gonna surely kick your ass!" Eren yelled as he leaned back against a vase that falls onto the floor breaking into pieces as Reiner and Eren look down to see a Tiny Statue of a lion that was in the wreckage.

Before Reiner can run to grab it Ymir grabs his leg making him trip "Eren grab it! Don't let them take it!" She said as Eren quickly try to go for it as Annie quickly made her move swinging her swords at him as suddenly mikasa appeared in front of her slicing her two swords apart with her plasma swords giving a death glare to her as Eren grabbed the statue running out the shelter as Reiner, Annie and Beltholdt started to glow in lightning with mikasa grabbing Ymir out of the shelter as the whole village shakes from the violent explosions of the titan shifter's transformations.

"Dammit...why didn't you transform?" Mikasa asked Ymir as she looked down.

"I did already but there were too many titan and they outnumbered me.." Ymir said.

Levi and the others looked on at the three, the colossal, Armored and Shirek Titan as they watch Eren run with statue.

"GUYS They want this statue for some reason, I'm gonna lure them away from the village to buy you guys some time!" He bites on his hand as he titan form started to not work again. "Oh c'mon not now!!" he bit his hand harder but only blood oozed out his hand as he gritted his teeth "ALWAYS HAPPENS WHEN I NEED IT THE MOST!!" he said as he kept running with both the Armor titan and Shriek titan on his tail as levi swoops down grabbing a hold of Eren.

"You idiot! Just stay near us!" Levi yelled at him as the corp members try to get away from them but they were hot on their trail about to reach them as suddenly a screech from above was heard. It was the female Rodan coming from the sky swooping across the colossal titan causing it to go down in a huge thump as Reiner and Annie looked back at the situation at hand.

"Reiner...we have no choice...we have to-" annie said as Reiner interrupted her.

"I KNOW, we always come prepared after all" he said as got out of his titans nape shooting a flare into the sky as it explodes into the sky as the corp watches.

"The hell are they doing?" Connie asks as a huge demonic roar was heard from the distance as Ymir widen her eyes.

"Oh no...it's coming back..." Ymir said as she shook in fear.

"What's coming back?" Eren asked as suddenly a huge creature with dark blue and red spots in other spots on its body with wings tackles the female Rodan in the air. The female Rodan tried to fight back by clawing at the creature and try to shoot its fire beam but it seem to not affect the creature as it pins the female on the mountain stabbing it deeply with its horn on its head making Rodan screech in pain. The creature then fired a mist like blast towards the Rodan as the Rodan screams in Agony as the mist clears showing only a skeleton...

"No!" Hange screamed at the horrfic sight as on cue Reiner swooped with his 3D gear grabbing the statue with Beltholdt grabbing Ymir as well.

"The statue!" Levi yelled.

"YMIR NO!" Armin yelled.

Eren was looking at the 2 as he had a tough choice to make as he closes his eyes gliding over at Beltholdt slashing his back as he falls over with Eren grabbing Ymir and heading back as Reiner, and annie catching and carrying Beltholdt escapes with the creature disappearing as well.

"You should've went after the statue...why did you save me..." Ymir asked looking at Eren.

"I can't just let an old friend die...we'll get that statue eventually, it'll just take time...and also you need alot of explaining to do..." he said smiling at her as Ymir widen her eyes in shock.

_a few minutes later _

"That statue must have something to do with the god in this mountain correct?" levi asked as Ymir nodded.

"um this may be out of topic, but what's with the get up...?" Jean asked

"Trust me, i'll explain it all just come with me" she said as they both enter the shelter she lives in.

_Meanwhile_

Reiner was smirking observing the statue in victory as Annie gazed on the statue with a passed out Beltholdt on her shoulder. "Mission...accomplished.." Reiner said cockly as Annie carefully puts down Beltholdt against a tree.

"Not really, they'll be after us and retrieve it...and not only that, we have one more place to go..." She said as reiner looked in the distance.

"Infant island...hopefully we get there in time before the damn worm hatches so Destroyah wouldn't get so much trouble...i'm guessing those damn girls told them about them as well...it's expected but i didn't expect them to make a move so soon.." Reiner said crossing his arms.

"That means we got to get on the move now, before they realize infant island is our next target..." She said carrying back up beltholdt.

"We have nothing to worry about, Whether or not...Destroyah will burn the walls to the ground with nothing left but mother nature...It's only a matter of time" he said smirking as they look on at the island presuming to Infant Island in the distance as Reiner and Annie start using their 3D gear heading towards the Ocean.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pet of the Founding Titan

_At the village_

The Survey Corp were sitting on the dirt floor as Ymir cleaned up the mess from the destroyed vase that contained the statue as she sat down giving out a sigh.

"Alright...So now I know you guys want answers and I'll give it to you...but I have to ask one thing...how do you guys know about the lion god here?" Ymir asked the group as Levi sat there speaking up.

"These two tiny fairies told us about it, we visited this village before and they told us about the god here...honestly we all thought it was just a huge fairy tale.." Levi said as Eren tensed up his head looking at her.

"Is the legend true Ymir...is there actually a giant lion god living in that place..?" Eren asked as Ymir nodded.

"Cesar...the lion king, He first appeared in legends of carvings on the walls of the ancient caves we have in this ground...I'll show you them if you have the time.." Ymir explained as he nods levi speaking up again.

"You have many things to explain...Firstly why you chose to stick with Reiner and Beltholdt...and also how you escaped them...and also why this tribe accepts you..." levi said as he got right to the point.

"Back at the battlefield i had faith in them...they said they'd show me the true secrets about the outside...and the secrets of it...I heard you guys even found the notes of Eren's father and his life beyond the walls" Ymir said as Eren nods.

"It wasn't surprising but it was indeed interesting...nothing more and nothing less.." levi explained as Ymir nodded.

"But of course i saw it coming when they took me to the sacrifice grounds where i would get eaten to pass my titan abilties to another...but luckily I saw past their lies and escaped from them...barely alive but I made it out in one piece...I passed out after all the damage onto a raft on the river current...I then woke up to see the natives in their native clothing...I said my name and they saw me as a god and you can probably guess who they thought i was..." Ymir said.

"The founding Titan...Who's also named Ymir right? The titan ablilty that i also poessed in my blood...but why did they make you an importance towards their beliefs?" Eren asked as Ymir smiled.

"C'mon I have to show you something" she said standing up getting out of the shelter as the group follows suite entering a cave with a torch in hand as they stop by a wall painting to what looks like. drawing of a standing up right creature standing in front of a group of people bowing to him and shows another more smaller creature behind it that had wings...

"Cesar...the king of the lions...the Pet of Ymir...the founding titan..." She said as Eren's eyes widen.

"So king Cesar is the founding Titan's pet? what does this mean?" Eren asked

"It means Cesar is a folklore that is legendary like the first 7 Titans appeared in our world...matter of fact all monsters here stem from the tale of the whole story...I'm guessing you guys recognize that image there" she pointed as The Corp turned their heads as Eren let out a soft gasp looking at a cave painting of a giant reptilian creature with spikey dorsal plates on it's back.

"G-Godzilla..." Eren spoke out.

"Gojira...the god of destruction and terror...also known as the Monster of that became an Island...also known as the king of monsters..Both him and Cesar become close friends...then bitter enemies...They both have a rough and tough battle until it ended in a draw...and to regain their strength they must take a million year slumber where they would again be awakened by another...that statue can help me open the mountain...Where i then sing the song of awakening where I can wake him from million year slumber..." Ymir explained.

"So we need to get that statue back...Ymir do you know where they possibly took the statue to?" Levi asked as Ymir looked on as she shook her head.

"But I may have an idea where they're going next" she said walking out the cave pointing to an island.

"There...That's infant island where the two fairies live.." She said

"Wait why would the- Oh no they're going to kill mothra before she hatches!" Armin screams out.

"We have to get their quick! Everyone get their horses, we're gonna get a boat at shore to get to the island...if they kill mothra that'll be our last defense!" Erwin ordered as Ymir called out.

"Guys I have one more thing to warn you about!" This made the others turn at her.

"If you see a island with a black mountain...Do not touch it! I repeat do not touch it or interact with it!" She yelled out.

"Why not?!" Eren asked as Levi pulled him.

"No time! all we know is that we don't touch it when we see it!" they go on their horses as Ymir goes back in the cave as she sighed lighting up to show another wall painting showing a drawing of a black island with it rising showing the silloute of Godzilla. "Eren...I rely on you not to wake him...at any cost..."

_Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean_

Reiner was drifting in a boat as Beltholdt was scouting the horizon with annie steering the boat towards infant island which might take a while.

"How long until we get there, I'm already getting bored.." Beltholdt asked as Reiner sighed.

"We get there until we get there now keep scouting..." Reiner said as Beltholdt squints his eyes seeing something way far in the distance.

"Hey Reiner theres a weird island with a black mountain of somekind over at the horizon...it looks far but it looks strange..." Beltholdt pointed out as Reiner looked on at the Island.

"Huh...thats odd...never seen something like that before...but we'll explore it another time..." He said as he leans back closing his eyes.

"Um Reiner...i think the island is moving a bit...slowly...but...its moving" Beltholdt said as Reiner rolled his eyes.

"Its just the ocean getting the better of your eyesight, makes you see real things that aren't there...just get back to scouting..." He said as Beltholdt gulped

"O-ok" He said nervously as the Island slowly drifts towards infant island...

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Death Arrives

_Infant Island _

Reiner, Beltholdt and Annie made up their way towards the volcano where mothra lays as Reiner bumps into something which stopped him from coming closer to the Volcano. He puts his hands infront of him to see there is a invisible barrier.

"We know what you're trying to do but you should go no further..." Said The twin fairies appearing on a Rock in front of the Trio right behind the barrier.

Reiner gave them a death glare. "This wall will not keep your precious bug in here for long...You don't know what our monster is capable of...Don't you get it...we're saving the planet...SAVING IT!!" He said slamming his fists on the Barrier.

"People like you do not understand the meaning of saving the world...Fire and Brimstone does not equal a better world.."

The Twins said as Reiner looks up and smirks.

"You forgot how the saying goes...A Forest would be beautiful after a Forest Fire!" He said taking out his flare gun and firing up in the sky.

meanwhile the survey corp on their raft see the flare fire up.

"Reiner shot that same Flare back at the village, they're already there!" Eren pointed out.

"Shit that must mean- " Levi was correct as the crew heard a demonic scream come from the clouds above as Destroyah descends from the sky flying towards the barrier with his horn glowing beaming out energy from it which turns into some sort of Sword as the Beam blasted through the barrier shattering it as it the blasting it's Oxygen destroying beam into the volcano as it explodes opening with destroyah landing to peak inside. All of a sudden Destroyah gets blasted by some web in the eyes falling back in the water.

Mothra has already hatched as her larvae form as she screeches. "Damn bug...looks like I'm gonna have to do it myse-" Reiner said as he was interrupted.

"REINER!!!!" Yelled a voice that he recognized right away. As The trio turned to see Eren running towards them bitting his hand turning titan form.

"Shit...Annie...Beltholdt, keep the statue close...I'll deal with this bastard myself once and for all" Reiner said as Beltholdt and Annie ran off with the statue as Reiner went into his Armored Titan Form running towards Eren as he spears him into the Ocean with Levi and the Crew watching it all take place. "Guys we need to get that statue I suggest you keep your distance until we see an opening because we don't want them going Titan form soon" Levi ordered as Mothra jumped out of the Volcano spindashing into Destroyah's gut making it fall out of the air as Mothra landed on the Beach of Island.

The Crew started to chase Annie and Beltholdt as Annie grew a tick mark as she gave the statue to Beltholdt "Since you have a slow time to go in your titan form take the statue and keep running...no matter what ever happens...even if we die...understand?" Annie asked as Beltholdt didn't like where this is going as he nods using his 3D gear to glide off as Annie took off her gear and jacket as She use her Spike Ring to go into Titan Form as she screeches luring titans from the ocean to emerge as Levi growled.

"Knew it...One Half takes care of the Titans, Another Half has to Help me deal with her" Levi said Jean spoke up.

"what about the statu-" Before Jean can ask his question Mikasa sped past them so fast that Annie couldn't even catch a glimpse of her going past her shoulder.

"That answered your question, now let's get moving!!!!" He said as levi, armin and Hange dealt with Annie as the others had to deal with the Titans with Erwin watching from the shores as something caught the corner of his eye as he sees a Island seemingly Floating towards Infant island, It's Mountains were Spikey and almost pure black, the island didnt even have a beach just layer and layers of 'Rocks' stacked up against each other. As Erwin looked at it for a good second as the Spikes looked vaguely familiar...his eyes widen as he realized that wasn't no Island as he looked in a state of shock as Levi was looking over for a minute as he landed on a boulder seeing the 'Island' as Levi's eyes widen as he grunted. As Eren and Reiner fought Reiner gets thrown into far as Reiner looked over at the black island.

"Beltholdt was right...there's a moving island but what does it mean?..." He asked himself as Eren sees it too as Eren remembered what Ymir warned him about.

Destroyah flew at Mothra Larvae as she shot web at its wings causing it to drop out of the air which lands on the black island with a thud as Destroyah flew back up as The Island started to vibrate violently.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Eren yelled as Everyone stopped in dead hault including annie as the mountains started to rise up from the ocean revealing a Tail rising up from the current...'If the island was part of the tail...That means...' Levi's prediction was Correct as the ocean started to rise up as more Spikes started rising from the ocean rising up to sky as it revealed the entire scaly body of the behemoth as it opened its eyes letting out a Huge roar.

**_SHREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNKK _**

Beltholdt looked in shocked as Mikasa Tackled him putting him a wrist lock "You're not going anywhere!" She said as ties his hands.

Godzilla saw Destroyah on top of the volcano Screeching at him as he Roared back. Destroyah tried to tackle the giant but fails as Godzilla's Spinal plates glowing Blue as he fires his Atomic Breath as it hits it's wings causing it to fall in the ocean as it started to retreat as Godzilla Roars in victory.

"Destroyah...no...GRR DAMN YOU!!!!" Reiner yelled as Suddenly Eren used his hardening kicking his titan form's head off as he catches Reiner in his hands. "Got you!" Eren yelled as Reiner was Unconsicious.

Annie growled as she tried to Run as Levi charged from behind as he started to go God mode **[which is what the fandom calls it]** and starts to hack and slash every one of her limbs and then slashing into her nape pulling her out.

"We did it! mission accomplished!" Jean said celebrating as Godzilla turned his attention which made everybody's heart sink. Godzilla started to charge up once again about to shoot his atomic breath then suddenly Mothra screeches at Godzilla which he focuses his attention to her as she fires her web at his face causing him to blind but not for long.

Mothra screeches as she crawled towards everyrone as the twins appeared on top of mothra as they yelled out.

"Hurry! Get on! Mothra will take you back home!" They yelled as Levi, Eren and the others holding their prisoners and the statue as they used their spiritual powers to teleport away as Godzilla tears through the web as he fires his atomic breath into the island causing it explode.

Mothra and the others landed in the forest area between wall maria and rose.

Everyone besides the twins got off watching the huge mushroom cloud of where Infant island use to lay as Mothra screeched in sadness.

"That won't stop Godzilla, he'll eventually swim towards here to destroy your civilization..." the twins warned the Survey Corp as mikasa gave the statue as Levi showed it to the twins.

"That's alright...we have his old pal on our side...but our question is...will mothra be ready?" Levi asked as the twins looked on.

"she has no choice, besides Destroyah is on the loose and if we don't take care of him soon he'll destroy mankind as well, for now we have to caccoon mothra, we're gonna head towards the wall to hatch her...please group as many of you as you can" the twins said as Levi nods.

Levi looked at Erwin "Erwin go with mothra to wall Rose tell Queen Historia what's going on, we need a full evacuation within the walls...and take our prisoners to the military police..." levi said as Erwin took the rest of the corp with their prisoners on Mothra. "Eren, mikasa, armin you're coming with me to the village" levi said as Eren nods.

Soon enough the two groups parted ways, it's time to prepare for the final battle.

_Meanwhile_

Godzilla rosed up from the ocean as his eyes lingered towards the walls over the horizon...they were far but he can get there by morning as he growled flopping back into the ocean with only his spikes showing as he slowly swimed towards his next target.

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: War of the Monsters

**Meanwhile towards Wall Rose**

Erwin and group were heading towards wall rose as they watched mothra trail along besides them to form her caccoon on the wall. "run that by me again...Oxygen Molecules?" Erwin asked Hange as she nods in confirmation.

"It's crazy i know but if my theory is correct then destroyah might give us an advantage towards godzilla, let me explain...back in my research lab i used the molecule of the beam destroyah used on the female Rodan...and then afterwards i merged it with the g cell sample that Dr. Serizawa gave me back in the other world. The Oxygen Molecule completely destroys the G cell without much of a problem...This beam ray that destroyah used can physically harm Godzilla, matter of fact more than harm...that beam might injure him...so what if we summon destroyah to the battlefield...?" She asked as Jean looked back at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, the twins say that destroyah might be a threat as well" Jean said as the mothra twins agreed floating besides the female.

"He is correct, Destroyah is not on your side when summoning him...he is meant to take over this world if no kaiju cannot overcome him and godzilla is the one to do it" The twins said as Hange smiled.

"Exactly, so what if we let those 2 fight so they can both kill themselves in the process? we have to atleast try..." Hange suggested as the twins looked at each other.

"Well that sounds more like a better plan but what if this fails and Godzilla or destroyah is the one left?" the twins asked.

"Then we'll take advantage since the winner could be majorly injured, and once that's said and done we can continue living out our lives" Hange said as Erwin looked at the wall.

"let's hope you're right" Erwin says.

**Back at the Village**

"Ymir, we got the statue!" Eren says running up to her as Ymir smiled.

"Welcome back!" she said smiling as she realized that Eren didn't have a welcoming smile, and so did the others. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"The island, the island you warned us about WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL IS IT WAS GODZILLA!?" He growled going up to her as Ymir backed up.

"I didn't know you would encounter him...i didn't want to freak you guys out so i kept it a secret...Eren you have the statue...we can still save humanity...remember that..." She said as Eren sighed giving her the statue. "now...we have to wait until morning" She suggested as Levi growled.

"we can't wait till then, Godzilla is on his way to the walls...we need ceasar now!!" Levi yelled at Ymir.

"I cannot summon Ceasar until it's morning, it's part of the ritual...i will wake him as quick as possible...please just get to your friends as soon as you can...he will be ready until then...go!" Ymir tells them as they listened going on their horses heading back to meet the others.

**meanwhile at wall rose the whole city was being evacuated to the underground city built in case if all walls were breached. **

Reiner, Annie and Beltholdt were held in a cell in the prison within wall rose "your items, your freedom and your lives have been confiscated in the name of law, we even took your cute little rings and covered your mouths in case you wanna transform...just so you know you were very good friends of mine...yet you threw it all of it away..." Historia said as she glared at the trio "we only left you here because if you personally wanna see the walls burn, then lets have you get front row seat for it." she said as she held the flare gun in her hands looking at it.

"I hope you don't mind us borrowing this...I'll see you in hell..." she said walking out as the light closes on them as she closed the door on the trio with Beltholdt crying in the darkness as Annie shoulder bumped him getting his attention pointing her eyes at Reiner who seem like he was smirking pointing his eyes over at his shoe showing a tiny blade but since their hands were tied up annie helped to pick up the blade and slid it over to Beltholdt as he sniffed looking on in determination.

**On the Wall**

"I hate how it has to end that way...i wanted to use the syringe to have one of us eat one of the three to get titan abilities that may suit us for battle" Levi said as he still had the syringe that Kenny gave him.

"Yes but we can't take any chances, besides even if we have another titan shifter on our side what could we stand a chance?" Eren asked as Historia spoke up.

"Titans are gonna be attracted to Godzilla's massive size and Radiation levels...so we have to enter the battle either way..." Historia explained.

"I just wish there was a way to change...him..." he said as Eren had the flashback of when they try to give power to godzilla in the middle of New York after Super Mecha Ghidorah was seconds away to destroy earth. Godzilla and Both Eren had a staredown as Eren exchanged his Hardening abilities to him with the mini flashback ending.

"you have to remember Eren this isn't the same Godzilla we know...we have to understand that..." Levi said putting a hand on Eren's shoulder as Jean speaks up on something.

"Hey...why can't we go to that other world and ask them to bring their own Godzilla for the battle?" Jean asked.

"Because it's not their battle to fight in, we as soldiers fight our battles to protect our own...they gave the whole corp these specialized swords yes but it was to help us survive against the monsterous titans that are superior than the Titans we are use to...it's our job to prove that we can pull this off on our own...if we get help from people who aren't involved then what's the point of what we stand for?

Our duty is to protect the walls from any endangerment or threat, we don't ask for help from others...We choose to be in the Survey Corp, the Corp that sacrifices the most blood to keep the people we live with safe...that's why we helped those other people in the other world all together, they were involved and were allies in a battle that we both needed to win...but here, we're on our own...so now it's time to fight our own war..." Mikasa explained in a form of speech as everyone except hange, levi, and erwin looked at her with faces of realizing they're facing reality here and that what they got is their only resort.

Suddenly the silence was broke off by a corp troop running to the Survey Corp.

"Captain Levi, we just got word that Godzilla will make his arrival in under one hour" the troop said Levi turned towards the corp.

"Alright everyone get ready!" Levi yelled as Everyone else scattered off of the wall heading towards Wall Maria getting into position as Historia gave Levi the flare gun.

"Will Hange's plan work?" historia asked as levi took the Flare Gun as he sighed.

"..i don't know but it seems logical...stay here...i don't want you to get ki-"

"i'll be fine...i may be queen...but I'm still the historia you know...If i die then no one else is to blame...i'm joining the fight whether you like it or not..." Historia said interrupting levi as he sighed gliding off with his 3D gear.

A Military Police solider approached Historia "My Queen...the equipment and weapons you requested is in the wall's changing room...Are you sure about this?" the solider asked as she nods walking passed the Solider.

**On Wall Maria**

The corp lands on the top with Levi following behind afterwards their approved 3D gear could help them glide across from Rose to Trost in no time at all. "Alright, All walls evacuated? Wall Sheena is also heavily guarded?" Levi asked as Hange answered in confirmation.

"Alright, anyone got eyes on-"

"you don't need to ask that captain" Eren said cutting of levi as they point towards the ocean as they could see Godzilla's tall dorsal plates.

"Everyone get into position!!" Levi yelled as everyone gets ready with the sun rising behind them but something was weird...the sun was rising somewhere else than it originally was as Ymir watched it as she places the statue onto a Platform.

**Meanwhile**

Historia was preparing herself putting on her survey corp outfit like she wore in the old days including the new specialized swords with her royal hair still intact as she finally goes to the top of Wall Rose but before she did a beam of light slowly rised in front of her

**_Queen of the monsters starts to play _**

Historia heard a high pitched screech as shields her eyes seeing the light showing a silloute of a winged creature as Historia looked on in awe as the Twin Fairies descend in front of her.

"Good morning your majesty" They said bowing as she smiled. "Going somewhere?" They asked as Historia looked on.

"Yeah...I need to see an old friend.." She said.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
